Amber Vs Willow
by ilovesugar123
Summary: Amber finds out that Alfie is dating Willow and pays him a surprise visit with Nina.
1. Alfie's Dating Willow?

Amber tapped her pencil on her desk. She was in her fashion school in New York working on her twentieth design. However the other girls in her school were still working on their third design. Jillian, one of Amber's friends glanced at one of her designs.

"Wow, Amber, how do you manage to come up with such cool designs? I'm like beyond impressed!" Jillian said.

"What can I say? I'm a fashion queen!"

She was already in the school for a few weeks and she loved it. The only problem was her school in England. She missed everyone…especially Alfie… On her last day of being in Anubis House, she had to split up with him, but her feelings still remained true to him. Suddenly the bell rang and disrupted her thoughts. _Time to go home! _She thought. She packed her bags and walked out.

Amber walked over to her car where her driver would drive her home. As she slid into the backseat, she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out. One New Text Message. _Hmm I wonder who it could be? _She thought to herself. It was Nina! Nina and Amber always got to visit each other now that Amber was staying in America.

"Yay, Nina!" she squealed as she opened the text message.

Nina: CHECK FACEBOOK ASAP.

Amber: Why?

Nina: Just check!

Amber went on the Internet on her phone and then got on Facebook. _Hmm…I wonder what she wanted me to se- _and then she saw it.

_Alfie Lewis and Willow Jenks are now in a relationship._

_WHAT? HOW? ALFIE AND WILLOW? _Amber was beyond angry. "What the heck?! Why Willow? She's such a freak!"

Her driver turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Are you okay, Ms. Millington?"

Amber nodded angrily, "Yes. I'm fine. Please take me to Nina's house." The driver nodded without questioning her further and drove her to her house.

As soon as she got there, she got out of the car and marched to Nina's doorbell. She rang it about three times when someone finally came to the door. Gran came to door, "Amber, is everything alright?"

"Sadly, no… is Nina here?"

"Yes, dear, she's upstairs in her room."

She ran up the steps, "NINA! THIS IS A BIG CRISIS!"

Amber came into the room to see Nina video chatting Fabian. "Hey, Amber!" Fabian said.

"Hey, Fabian. I didn't know Alfie and Willow were dating! Why her? I can't believe he just moved on from me so fast!"

"Oh no, this must be what all this is about."

"Yeah, and I'm going to take the next plane over there!"

Fabian's eyes widened, "Amber, please! Be reasonable!"

Nina smiled, "Oh my gosh! Maybe I should come with! You know, so I can see you and everyone else!"

Fabian's look of panic turned into a big smile, filled with excitement, "Nina! Please come!"

Amber interrupted, "Then it's settled. Nina and I will be arriving England tomorrow!"


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**Hey guys, sorry for all my grammar errors! I know when reading, those can get really annoying :P I'll try to watch for those next time! Sorry, kinda random, but did anyone notice Alfie and Jerome's last names? Lewis and Clarke? Like Lewis and Clark, the explorers? Haha sorry, I'm weird. I was just so excited when I noticed that the first season :P**

**~ilovesugar123**

Amber and Nina sat next to each other on the plane ride. Amber spoke to Nina, "I didn't even think about this, but I what am I even going to say to him?"

"Relax, Amber. Everything's going to be okay! You know it will!"

_Do I? _Amber thought to herself. _Oh well…it can't be too bad, can it?_

(A couple hours later)

After getting through the airport requirements, Nina and Amber got a taxi to take them to Anubis House. Nina was jittering with excitement. "I can't believe we're finally here! I haven't seen anybody in so so so long!"

"Yay, Fabian!" Amber said halfheartedly. Amber was usually fangirling over Nina and Fabian as a couple, but with everything happening with Alfie, she didn't feel as perky as she usually was.

"Hey, it's okay, Amber. Don't sweat it!" Nina hugged Amber. "Let's go," she smiled.

"Yeah," Amber said as she followed.

Nina pushed the doors open, "Oh, how I miss this place…" she said.

Victor poked his head out of his office, "Nina Martin, Amber Millington, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be in class?" He paused, "Wait, Nina Martin? Amber Millington?" His expression clearly indicated that he was puzzled. Nina giggled.

Nina and Amber went to go sit on the couches. Trudy popped her head out of the kitchen, "Amber, Nina!" she said excitedly.

"TRUDYYYY!" Amber and Nina said excitedly together. They dashed over to Trudy and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my goodness! I need to bake treats! We shall have a big feast for your return!"

After an hour, Amber heard sounds. "Quick, lets hide. And when they get here, lets yell, 'SURPRISE!'" Nina said and Amber nodded. They moved from their positions and hid behind the couch. They were getting even closer.

"Wow, Trudy, that smells amazing! What are you making?" Patricia asked. Fabian, KT, Mara, and Eddie were with her.

Nina mouthed, "One, two, three—"

And then they screamed, "SURPRISE!"

The three of them jumped. Patricia's eyes widened with pure excitement, "Nina! Amber!" Fabian was the most excited of them all. He ran over and lifted her up and spun her in the air, and then they hugged. Patricia leaned against Eddie, "Today is going to be awesome," she grinned.

"Dang, I didn't know Fabian had the muscle to lift a girl like that," Eddie said.

Patricia playfully nudged him, "You, doofus."

Amber interrupted, "Where's Alfie?"

Patricia shifted uncomfortably realizing what would happen. "Oh—um…he and Willow are on a double date with Joy and Jerome." Amber could tell that Patricia was trying to make things as little awkward as possible, but it was already awkward.

After a few hours, everyone heard footsteps walking in. Jerome and Joy came in holding hands.

"Hey, Amber! Hey Nina!" Joy said excitedly. She hugged Nina awkwardly, but they managed.

Following Joy and Jerome, Alfie and Willow walked in holding hands, nuzzling noses and giggling. They were about to kiss, when Amber coughed.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat. Alfie looked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"…Amber?"


End file.
